Echoing souls
by Railroad
Summary: He knew who he was, but even so he didn't know all of it. He knew who his friends were but he didn't know them anymore not to the extent that he had done previously. Who where those voices? What purpose did he have and why is the dark lord so stupid?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how it had happened but somehow it had, he wasn't pleased about it either. Some sick bastard just had to mess with time, didn't people think of the consequences anymore and which special brand of moron wouldn't think about what would have happened if something went wrong?<p>

He admitted his IQ wasn't as high as Ms Grangers- Mrs Weasley now, he mentally corrected himself- had, but none the less he knew that idiots that messed time up this explicitly had an execution with their name on it. As the new law dictated he would be forced to inform the minister of the new happenings but if he was lucky he might be able to allow them some time to disappear.

He was in no way happy about how the ministry were working nowadays and as childish as it sounds this was his silent protest against the government he found himself working for. True, as it is that he was an Unspeakable and therefore had some leeway with his work, until it become necessary to inform the higher officers. Unless it was a coup d'état or something else that threatened the country. The only higher officer he now had was the minister and had no claims to tell him anything, if he could get away with it.

He turned gracefully with his robes flowing behind him it was showtime. As he walked through the stone labyrinth to the staircases he saw himself in the mirrors covering the walls around him. For a moment he stopped his strides and looked at himself, it didn't happen often and it had to be at least a couple of years since he last saw himself. The raven hair had become more or less tamed with the increased length and his green, expressive eyes had dimmed further with the years it seemed. Finished with his observations the raven continued to his office.

He had decided to wait there until the minister summoned him. It didn't take long, a couple of hours max and the minister didn't even realize his mistakes when choosing Harry James Potter as the head of the Unspeakable Department.

"How could this happen unspeakable Potter?" the minister was furious but nonetheless he didn't dare to lash out, much, at Harry. Fore mentioned unspeakable shrugged, enraging the minister more. The man in front of the raven paced behind his desk, wearing the rug out and Harry noted absentmindedly that it was the fifth one this month. If rumours held true that is, Harry didn't place any faith in them but he needed the amusement and therefore he listened to them anyway.

"I don't know minister, but it could be a mere glitch in the magical control system, nothing that hasn't happened before," Harry finally shared with his superior, only planting a seed of false safety in the ministers mind. It seemed to have worked.

"You are right Potter, just a little glitch. See to that you fix it immediately," the minister collapsed into his chair and Harry took it as the dismissal it was.

Turning around and walking down to his own office, the Potter lord marvelled at the minister's stupidity. It made him want to strangle the man; surely the dark lord had people smarter that he could place into the ministry?

He took the spiralling staircase down; around him magic stars tinkled and soon after wards he came back to were his own office were. The room automatically unlocked when he arrived and he walked inside, door closing behind him. Locked down and alone, Harry finally relaxed a little. It had been five long years, he knew those had been hard on him but he didn't remember exactly what had happened. It was frustrating in the least but because of this he, the apparent unwanted number one, had become one of the highest-ranking officers in the magical government. He was not enough of a threat anymore, bullshit if anyone was asking him, but it had its uses. The position of head unspeakable was rather comfy and well paying. Not that he would have needed it but he had realized that the accounts for his money had become frozen and therefore he would need the money from his work. Even that source of money was being watched from afar, but they hadn't been careful enough and it had tipped of the raven-haired male.

It had started small but when those small things added up Harry had become suspicious and as subtly as he had could the (then) young lord had inquired with the (surprisingly) helpful goblins. Those who were watching him didn't know he knew but that was partly because the goblins had decided to smudge his tracks. His musings were ended abruptly by a loud bang from the (previously destroyed) time chamber. He flew out of his chair, almost face planting into the door in his hurried strides. This was not good, not good at all. At least not if it were what he thought it was. Somehow he liked the theory behind what he thought had happened but that was it, Harry did not want to make it reality.

Arriving at the scene the raven could only see utter destruction. He came to know that was not all when a dark figure emerged from the fallen debris. All the Potter-Black could see before slipping into unconsciousness was glimmering, coal black eyes and a rather catching tribal tattoo.

†

His mind was muddled when he came to, body lifeless and swaying slightly. The memories were coming back to him and clarity came with them, everything made sense. The way people parted slightly for him whenever he was out, the people following around. Two groups to be exact, one the enemy and the other allies. It was rather intimidating to remember who he was or rather what he was. Harry knew, he was their saviour. It didn't matter if he wanted a part of the cold war between the two sides anymore. He was stuck, no way out and his past choices and actions had deemed him to this.

The floating came to an end and the young man could feel the urging forces, telling him to stand on his own. Around him there was darkness, nothing could be seen but Harry knew he was watched. The question was who or rather what was watching him this time and were they friendly? He couldn't know but the raven was sure he would in time.

"Harry, my boy. What did you do this time?" a voice asked, sounding uncannily like the late headmaster of Hogwarts. But it was not, that he knew. It was merely a fragment of his mind being used to calm him. But Harry chooses to answer it either way.

"I don't know, I would think you have an better answer to that then I have." A giggle was heard from his far left sounding like a certain Ravenclaw he once knew. Luna his mind supplied him. Her death being the last one before his memories had taken a long, unscheduled vacation.

"Don't worry Harry we are going to send you back," it said dreamily.

"Back where?" Harry couldn't help but burst out. The Potter-Black was getting tired of this game. All he wanted to know was what the hell was going on, nothing more and nothing less. Was that too much to ask for?

"No. We can't tell you more then what you can figure out and we know you can. As the head unspeakable you are the most likely one to figure out this!" He didn't recognise the voice this time, but the next one hit him hard and his heart was aching with despair.

Sirius was ever the informative one he thought as the one using explained what had happened in the time chamber.

"I see, so I died?" the lord asked.

"Yes, technically you did. But you are not done yet." The raven sighed too tired to become angry.

"Let's get this over and done with…" He said, instantly regretting it when he felt a blinding pain deep inside his soul. _'Why is it always me?' _Was his last thought as he succumbed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown location, Department of Mysteries._

_Ministry of Magic, London England 1977._

Everything was shaking slightly in the dimly lit hallway; it was the only sign the head unspeakable got before an unknown invaded his office.

* * *

><p><em>The headmaster's office, Hogwarts.<em>

_Scotland 1977._

The headmaster was woken up from his slumber as the whole school singed in pleasure, the magic that had built up in her threatened to destroy the muggle repelling wards around entire Hogsmeade. But as soon as it came it stopped and Hogwarts was humming with power Dumbledore had never seen before and he was sure it hadn't been like that since the founders four had left.

* * *

><p><em>Mindscape, Harry Potter.<em>

_Unknown location (office) 1977._

Memories were still whirling around inside his mind, not knowing where they were supposed to be after being suppressed for so long. The raven haired man knew that it would become dangerous for him if it were to continue like that for a longer time than necessary. He soon came to know all the painful memories he did rather forget but with them the happy ones came and Harrys chest filled with happiness that he had forgotten over the years. Come to think of it the man that were sitting in the chair in front of the desk Harry was laying on (oh so gracefully he might add) was not someone the raven remembered being acquainted with. And Harry Potter knew this with a certainty he hadn't had before, because (finally) he remembered everything. If not for the pain, Harry would have kissed those… _things_.

An unknown (and familiar) man was sitting in his bloody chair (_not_ okay), come to think of it… that wasn't the only weird thing around him. If he remembered correctly the office hadn't looked like this (more or less) since Harrys predecessor had left the office. And when he said left Harry meant pissed off the minister enough to get executed. There were a lot of objects missing from the collection around him and the young… err _younger _face above him made Harry suspicious. It was impossible… it _should_ be impossible! Then the lord was reminded of the shit he and his friends had pulled of in their school years. Maybe it wasn't so impossible after all, on the plus side he got to watch his father and mother from afar. _'Ooookay Harry not creepy at all.'_ What he meant- Screw that he would do exactly that, stalkerish or not!

A cough came from the man (in _his_ chair dammit), he looked miffed. Not that Harry would blame him, not at all.

"Hello," the raven said. You could see almost see the vein popping, definitely the previous head unspeakable. His temper was more famous amongst the d.o.m then Harrys while attending Hogwarts (emo period included).

"What. Are. You. Doing. On. My. Desk?!" The raven could hear his mentor's rage. Harry tried to come up with an excuse, well a _believable_ excuse. When he didn't come up with anything and the blond in front of him started a full body shake (quite traumatising really) he went with what the previous h.u had told him; Honesty takes you further than lies. _'Merlin help him.'_

"I am misplaced, misplaced in time. And you successor," Harry told the shaking man and boy did the reaction he got made up for the spit he got in his face when his ex-boss spluttered.

* * *

><p>D.o.M= Department of mysteries.<p>

h.u= head unspeakable.

Tell me what you think or if you see something weird, as I have not read it through yet… But my spelling program thingy (XD) thinks it is okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sad to say that this is one of those notes that everyone knows to fear. I am not abandoning this story, but I am however putting it on the shelf for the moment. Due to my own laziness and a lack of inspiration I am no longer able to continue write this particular story. I am sorry to say that it might take me a while to complete Echoing Souls I will tell you though that this story will, as I mentioned before, not be abandoned and it will be completed. It will take time and right now I am a teenager in her final year, who are tired of school and any other responsibilities I have. That means that this story is going to take the back seat for at least the rest of this semester and considering how long I have made followers wait for an update I know it is a disappointment. (Or you are like me, forgetting the story even existed until getting a mail about an update…) I am probably rambling and repeating stuff in this note but I cant really bother to care, and damn if that didn't sound bitchy, I am sorry.

This note will also hold true for my story How are you?.


End file.
